ifheartswereunbreakablefandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Hayes
Mason Alexander Hayes is twenty years old, and currently resides in his home in Seattle, Washington. Originally from Tennessee, he is in Washington while he takes care of his mother and attends the University of Washington's Medical School. He is expecting a daughter in May with his friend and somewhat ex, Michaela Davis. To see his application, see here. He is an original character played by Chelsea. Biography Life in Tennessee Mason was born on April 19th 1987 to Mary Hayes , the famous fashion designer. Not being able to cope with her child being the product of rape, she left Mason with his grandparents in Tennessee and went back to New York to work for her company, only seeing him on birthdays and holidays. Mason grew up as a good country boy, not thinking much about why his life was so much different. It was not until he was fourteen that he found out whom his mother really was when he was on a school trip to New York. High School Years Mary moved Mason out to a private high school in New York for his freshman year once he had discovered who she was. He spent the next three years in different private high schools in the country, dreading the type of people that went there. He clung to sports for sanity, mostly swimming which he was ranked high in the country in. He decided to be a doctor after he saved one of his swim mates through CPR during practice, and finished high school early so that he could get away from the lifestyle his mother had, and one that he enjoys. Yale Years He worked as a veterinary assistant through his pre-med years at Yale. It was there that he met his long time girlfriend, who roped him into a relationship. The two were solid through college and even moved in together, wanting to have a life together after they both got through school. His mother's incident Mary had a panic attack while working on a fashion show in Barcelona, Spain. It was there that she told Mason how he was truly conceived, but convinced him that she was fine and to return back to school. A few weeks later, she was in the hospital for a suicide attempt after receiving a letter from Mason's biological father. He had his mother transferred to a private hospital in Seattle to receive treatment, and uprooted his entire life to move there to take care of her in the meantime. This included leaving Yale and his girlfriend he loved behind. Meeting Michaela Mason soon met Michaela Davis after her car broke down in the middle of a storm. The two became close friends and soon became a bit more, though they never defined their relationship. When she found out she was pregnant, Mason was scared but wanted to keep the baby. He convinced her to at least keep it so he could take it, but Michaela soon decided she wanted the child as well. After realizing that Mason was not in school, however, Mickie got scared that he would leave her and the baby for good if they ruined his dreams of becoming a doctor and pulled away from any sort of relationship with him, going to live for a while in La Push, much to Mason's dislike. Living in Seattle Mason started Medical School at the University of Washington in Winter term of 2008. He is working on his medical program, preparing for a baby on the way, and trying to take care of his mother and her business all at the same time. Physical Appearance Mason stands at six foot four inches, making him taller than most people. He has worked out on a daily basis giving him a rather muscular tone. He keeps his hair on the longer side, often where it goes into his eyes. He is rather on the dashing side, but never lets that effect his attitude. Personality and Traits He is very confident in himself, a happy go lucky guy and compassionate. He is very protective of those around him. He is very passionate into helping people and becoming a doctor. Which is why his biggest fear at the moment is that with everything he is dealing with, he won't be able to study enough to be top in his field. Medicine is pretty much his life. He is very athletic and competitive (the boy was in sports for high school and college), but overall he is just a good guy. He is the kind of guy who goes completely out of way to help a stranger. He doesn't act like he has tons money, he is very down to earth. Relationships Mary Hayes Mary Hayes is Mason's biological mother, though she did not raise him for most of his life. She is a world famous fashion designer, the very thing she has always wanted since she was a little girl. She is currently in a private hospital in Seattle after having a mental breakdown. Michaela Davis Michaela is Mason's first friend in Washington and the future mother of his daughter, Melanie Hayes. The two went into an undefiened relationship. Soon after Michaela realized that she was pregnant, and two confirmed that Mason was in fact the father. While it is not perfect timing for either of them, they are both wanting to keep the child now. Mason is Michaela's first love, and Mason is having a hard time not being able to return that same emotion back to her. He cares for her dearly and will do anything for her though Aiden Scott Aiden is Mason's only male friend in Washington, and his best friend on top of that. The two have a self proclaimed bromance. Both country boys at heart, they enjoy going out drinking together or to shooting ranges. Mason is the best man for Aiden's upcoming wedding to Bella Swan. They are each others main go to when they need to escape from women problems or have a boys night. Category:Biography Category:Human Category:Male Category:Seattle Resident Category:University Student